the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IWNC/House of Cunning Recap
Hey guys! Sorry it’s late, there were some technical difficulties with my computer (and by that I mean it wouldn’t come on) but now it’s ok. Fun Fact, I wrote most of this while I was in English class! Also, I’m kind of a bitch right now… be prepared. . . . . . . . . . . So! Patricia took KT to the gate house and reveals she’s evil. She drags her and is about to lock her in a room with the real Dneby but she pushes her out of the way and they run out together. They escape and Froby is livid. He tells Denby to get rid of her sister forever. Meanwhile Eddie, Fabian, and Alfie are looking for KT and Patricia at the same time KT comes and hides with real Denby in the coat closet at the same time Denby and Victor come inside. The boys come down and are confronted by the teachers and are sent to school. Meanwhile, KT and Harriet are down in the secret room. Harriet is talking to dummy Froby and I ship it. Then she starts talking about the sinners and stuff and tells KT what we already knew. Also they’re practicing for the play. Then Patricia comes in with her mascara running and the guys go and see what’s wrong with her. She says KT dragged her to the gate house and so she could get kidnapped and blah, blah, blah. Like, what sense does that make? KT dragged you? KT couldn’t drag a kitten. You were scared? I’m sorry you didn’t cry when you were facing Senkhara, Victor, you did cry when you saw Rufus but… duh. And you didn’t cry when you got blind and couldn’t see anything but you cried because you were scared of KT? I CALL BULL SHIT! KT comes and tries to tell them Patricia’s lying. Also, Denby and Victor can’t find the real Denby and Victor hinmts that they may have to kill her. Or something. Also KT mentions that Denby has been helping her. SO they go and follow her and Patricia stays and tells Denby where her sister is. Real Denby is waiting for the food and goes to look at a menu for a side order but there’s something else on it. Meanwhile Willow comes with a pitcher of what I think might be fruit punch. She asks Patricia what’s wrong and she sees a weird color around her. Also Denby and Victor put Denby back at the crazy house. When KT goes to show them about what Harriet said, she’s not there and they think it’s a trap. Then they tell her they’re going to lock her in her room. She runs out but Patricia is coming and the other three are behind her so she’s trapped. After locking her in her room, Eddie asks if Patricia really wanted to babysit her and she says she’ll be brave for him. Then at night Patricia is about to capture KT. But then Eddie comes in and sleeps with her so she can be safe. …Not ''with her ''with her, just next to her. In the Morning, Fabian runs in with great news and tells them to meet them in the secret room. Patricia tells them she’s going to take up KT’s food first. So they go down there and the Phonothingy is fixed. They conclude it was the house and sure lets role with it. KT is still stuck in her room. Willow’s walking by and they talk through the door. Then the other people are listening to the thingy. Which long story short tells them they’re fucked unless they have the descendants and fix everything. Willow lets KT out and she sees the note. Like could you just imagine KT like- They go to rehearsal and they do a scene with a lullaby. KT has to fall asleep on Jerome’s shoulder. He sings the lullaby just as Willow and Joy leave and the rest of Sibuna comes. As he sings Alfie realizes he knows the lullaby and they wonder how seeing as it was made by their parents. I’m really sad about the fact that Jerome and Alfie barely talk and Patricia and Joy barely talk. And let’s not forget that Mick is gone so no Mick and Fabian. So pretty much, all of our dynamic duos are history. :D Anyway, they go to find the other artifacts which has to do with lines and it turns out to be in the globe. And can you imagine how many spiders are in there? I mean it was closed off it’s not like the could get in but the spider webs! If there were a bunch of spiders in there I swear at that moment I would be done with the stupid mystery. Patricia sneaks away to talk to Vicor and Eddie fallows her and asks her about it. So all of you can get mad at Nick because I can’t for the life of me find a good House of Suspicion video anywhere. So lets get to the chart. And favorite of the week is... . . . . . . . . . . . I kind of want KT to be a favorite two more times just so I can be like 'That's four for you KT you go KT!' Ok, the second recap will come tomorrow. Sorry again guys. <--Previous [[User blog:Isys777/House of Capture / House of Heartbreak Recap|Next-->]] Category:Blog posts